That Perfect Spot
by Ms. Tenacious
Summary: Lightning and Fang are frustrated after a day of unsuccessful hunting. Luckily, Fang knows a way the two can blow off some steam. Rated M for sexual content.


Author's Note - So it's been a while since I've visited Final Fantasy XIII. If I get some details wrong be sure to let me know! Also, let me know if maybe MAYBE there should be a second chapter? Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

Nothing was going quite right. A week into their journey on Pulse, a lush and terrifying wilderness, things were barely starting to work for the group. They were able to set up camp, find a water source and hunting grounds, but there wasn't a strategy. There was no plan yet to move forward in their quest and that made Lightning nervous. Nothing was concrete, tangible. Nothing was certain.

That morning Lightning and Fang had set out as a team to search for food. Meat, fruits, anything but they found nothing. The sun had started to set, but Fang and Lightning were still on the lookout. Lightning was becoming increasingly frustrated, and with that frustration came anger.

"Fang," Lightning snapped. Fang was looking at the horizon, scanning for anything that was moving. She absentmindedly hummed in response. "Is there any hope of finding anything? We've been out for hours without any luck. You grew up here, I'm sure you know more than I do."

Fang looked at her fellow hunter. "Sunshine, I've been out cold for hundreds of years. This isn't the Gran Pulse I know." Fang wrapped her hands on the back of her head, shifting her weight to one side, her skin exposed and soft in the setting sun. "If we don't find anything today, then we'll have to go at it again tomorrow. Easy as that," she said, trying to figure out what was running through Lightning's mind.

Lightning sighed, crossed her arms, and looked at their surroundings. They were out in the open, never a good idea. The sun had beat on them all day and Lightning could feel her skin burning under its radiance. The grass was vibrant green, flowers were a rainbow of bright reds, purples, and pinks. Off in the distance there were mountains jutting into the sky. She'd never seen anything quite like it on Cocoon. "Maybe we should keep looking."

Fang smirked. "Whatever you say." Lightning and Fang travelled onward for some time before coming across a small pond featuring a wall of trees and rocks. The sun hadn't quite gone down yet. Fang stretched her arms above her head as they approached. "Looks safe enough. How about we stop and rest for a bit?"

Lightning's face was deadpan. "I don't see why not." She took a seat on the grass near the water, resting against a rock. Lightning rubbed her eyes. Fang sat down next to her.

"Light. I can see that you're frustrated," Fang said.

"That's putting it lightly," Lightning scoffed.

Fang smirked and glanced sideways at the woman she was adventuring with. "There's a way we would relieve stress back home in Oerba that I could show you. You Cocoon people seem too uptight for that kind of…fun."

Lightning looked at Fang skeptically. "What do you mean?"

Fang smiled back. "Well," she said, moving her hand to caress Lightning's jaw, sending shivers of anticipation down the soldier's spine. "It starts a little something like this," Fang said softly and started to close the distance between them.

Lightning's eyes grew wide. _What is Fang doing?!_ she thought. As Fang's lips gently pressed on Lightning's, the soldier's defenses melted away. There had been a hunger in Lightning's body for the raven haired woman ever since they met in Palumpolum. Lightning wasn't able to quiet her desire even through all of the chaos they had been going through on Cocoon. Lightning softly sighed and kissed Fang back. Yet, as soon as it had started, it was over. Lightning wanted more. Fang could see it in her eyes.

"That not enough for you, huh?" Fang said with a chuckle. She whispered in Lightning's ear, lips gently brushing over her skin, "Maybe this'll work for you, Sunshine." Fang planted a trail of flaming kisses along the outside of Lightning's ear to the curve of her jaw and down the slope of her neck, all the while Lightning continued to slowly lose herself at Fang's touch.

"Fang," Lightning breathed into the cataclysm of the setting sun's glow. Her head rolled back. _We do not have time for this sort of thing,_ Lightning thought, scolding herself. Fang took her time on Lightning's neck, relishing each gasp and moan Lightning gave in response. With each kiss, bite, and suck Fang placed on her neck, Lightning felt waves of electricity course down her spine. Fang left Lightning's tender neck to return to her lips. This time Lightning returned Fang's kiss roughly, her hands tangling themselves in Fang's hair. Lightning's breathing grew heavier, her clothes seemed too warm. Fang took a moment to analyze Lightning's face one last time before trying anything more. Lightning glared at Fang when, according to Lightning, she was taking too long. "Do not stop," she growled.

Fang snickered. "Alright then," she whispered before meeting the other woman's lips again. Fang's hand wandered from Lightning's face to her waist. They kissed with a ferocity that could rival a behemoth. The anger and frustration that had built up in both women throughout that day was finally being released through their shared moment of passion. No elixir on Cocoon had ever made Lightning feel quite as alive as Fang was making her feel just then.

Fang ventured further down Lightning's body with her hand. She passed Lightning's hips and started exploring the other woman's thighs with her fingertips. Lightning felt goose bumps rise across her skin at Fang's movements. Fang noticed, chuckled, and briefly pulled away from their kiss.

"You-" Fang started.

" _Shut up_ ," Lightning interrupted and pulled the warrior on top of her. Lightning brought Fang's face back to hers as she laid down on the grass, Fang leaning on her forearms for support. Fang had a thigh strategically placed between Lightning's legs, putting friction where Lightning would want it most. Lightning moaned. The way their bodies were pressed together, chests moving as one, legs twisting against legs, the unbearable craving inside of her body all overwhelmed Lightning, almost making her feel rabid with desire. "Fang," Lightning whispered. Her already red cheeks got a little bit redder. "When exactly are you going to take my clothes off?" she muttered.

Fang laughed. "Now's as good a time as any," she replied, moving a hand to unbuckle and unzip Lightning's top. Fang stripped back the other woman's clothes to reveal a smooth, strong stomach and a practical yet feminine black bra. Fang whistled. Lightning huffed.

Fang ran her fingertips across Lightning's stomach and watched as the soldier's hips rose and back arched with a desire that surprised both of them. Lightning was blushing as Fang started to lay kisses across her chest. The soldier was becoming increasingly aware of the way rubbing herself on Fang's thigh was sending jolts of pleasure through her body. Fang moved her hand from Lightning's stomach to her breasts, pulling down one cup of her bra. She kissed her way to Lightning's nipple and began to suck, eliciting a moan from the soldier almost immediately. Lightning bit her lip. _Holy shit,_ she thought to herself.

In the back of her mind she knew that they were wasting time. The camp needed food, the sun was quickly setting, she needed to find a way to save Serah, and the group needed to take down the fal'cie running the show on Cocoon. But in that moment, all she could think about was the way Fang was touching her, how the setting sun made everything seem to glow, and the way Fang's scent was intoxicating to her even though they'd spent the day sweating and tracking trails of animal droppings. The situation was beyond illogical, it was stupid in Lightning's mind. Yet she _wanted_ it.

Fang had moved on to the other side of Lightning's chest by the time she bothered to speak again. "Fang," Lightning was surprised when the word came out an octave higher than it usually did. "Fang I…I need you to…" Lightning whispered between breaths. Fang smiled, understanding.

Fang moved her other thigh in between Lightning's and pushed the soldier's legs open. She slipped a hand beneath Lightning's skirt and underwear, feeling the other woman squirm underneath her touch. Fang started kissing Lightning's neck, while one hand played with Lightning's nipple and the other began to make slow, dramatic circles over the woman's clit. It brought Lightning even closer to the edge.

Lightning fully surrendered to Fang. The soldier gasped the other's name and pulled at her hair with each spine-tingling circle. Fang continued her movements, loving each sound and motion that Lightning reacted with. Lightning knew that before long she would cross that edge.

"Don't stop, Fang," she spoke. "Please. Keep going." Her breathing was heavy, the woman on top of her was gorgeous, and her touch was enchanting. Fang did exactly as she was told.

Lighting came. Hard. She threw her head back, a moan escaping her mouth, her hips rising. In that moment, Lightning decided that their tryst was a perfect idea.

Fang smiled and gently kissed Lightning's neck. "Feel better?" she whispered. She gave Lightning one final kiss on her lips before laying down beside her. She brushed some of Lightning's hair behind her ear.

A small smile spread across Lightning's face. "We should probably head back now."

Fang laughed. "Back to work already?!"

Lightning was already on her feet, readjusting her clothes. "I'm sure we'll be back," she said, offering Fang a hand.

"Whatever makes you happy, Sunshine," Fang replied, taking Lightning's hand.

The two of them set off for camp, unsuccessful for the day yet satisfied with themselves. They were already looking forward to their next hunting trip together.


End file.
